


The Desire of a Warrior Woman

by TheCortex



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jathena - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCortex/pseuds/TheCortex
Summary: Athena has been away from Janey on a mission. When she returns, she channels all that pent-up emotion into their first time.





	The Desire of a Warrior Woman

It was done.

 

Finally.

 

And she couldn’t wait to get home to Concordia. To Janey. That thought should have terrified her, or at least given her pause, but, for what felt like the first time, Athena knew quite fiercely what she wanted. It was barely three months into their budding relationship that she’d been called away, and during the following weeks the fog of thought had formed into crystal clarity: she’d come to rely on Janey. On her love. Athena missed the junker’s soft touches and warm kisses. Her open and understanding nature. Those kind brown eyes crinkling with the tender smile reserved especially for her.

 

That should have scared her too. Instead, Athena found herself striding for the fast travel station, not even slowing for the vending machines. It didn’t matter that she was dangerously low on ammo, or that her pack was straining at its seams. It didn’t matter that she was tired and sweaty and bloodstained. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was the woman’s face held in her mind’s eye. Athena selected Concordia from the menu with a rare air of impatience, something dark swirling in her blues eyes in the moment before she vanished.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Dammit. She’d given herself too much time to think.

 

Paused outside the Emporium, freshly showered and divested of the heaviest of her loot, Athena slowly shifted her weight from one foot to the other. That nameless craving hadn’t dissipated, but the courage that had driven her here with single-minded purpose had faltered at the doorstep. Why was she so fearless in battle, no matter the odds, and so utterly hopeless in the face of a single woman? As always, the answer came back to Atlas, she mused, shifting her weight back. Running a hand through her hair, she huffed out a sigh, annoyed. Athena the Gladiator was many things, but a coward was not among them. In an effort to prove that to herself, she sucked in a deep breath and planted one foot inside the Emporium.

 

A few steps in, Athena found herself stopped again, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend. Janey was bent over the table, bangs fallen over her perpetually-bandaged face, bottom lip worried between her teeth. Each hand was splayed on the curled edge of a sheet of paper almost too large for her wingspan, and her brow was furrowed over moving eyes. Athena savored the moment; it was unusual for the blonde to be watched unawares. Somehow she always seemed to know when the other woman was staring. This close to closing, however, she was so engrossed in what was likely a new design to even put on a customer service face for the shadow lurking in the doorway. They’d have to talk about that, the assassin noted, tugging down her hood. Athena scanned the room with renewed purpose as that drive, that _need_ , overtook her again. What was the fastest route to Janey Springs?

 

Her hand dropped; her pack slid off her shoulder, down her arm, and to the cement floor with a clatter. Athena ignored the noise and strode toward the table with intent, even as Janey jumped back with weapon half-drawn before she recognized the woman nearly on top of her. “Athena! You can’t just—” The assassin vaulted the surface separating them, pushed her girlfriend against the wall, and kissed her with enough heat to surprise them both.

 

The blonde stiffened against her in surprise before melting into the sensation. Athena’s lips were hot and hard as they moved over the junker’s, tongue plundering everything it tasted. Her hands instinctively went to Janey’s hips, drawing them together while desperate fingers threaded in her dark hair, urging her on. Athena had never heard the little sounds Janey was making in the back of her throat before, but they emboldened her to work one knee between the other woman’s, her hands now encouraging Janey to grind against her muscled thigh. She’d never been so aggressive, inexperience crippling her confidence, but she’d spent two weeks imagining exactly this moment and wasn’t about to let Atlas take one more thing away from her.

 

Athena’s lips left Janey’s mouth, moving down the column of her throat, savoring the salt of sweat and the tang of machine oil. She licked and nipped at the smooth skin there, swallowing a groan of her own as the blonde rocked against her, hands clenching in her hair. They must look positively indecent, she thought, as she sank her teeth into the joint of neck and shoulder, passing her tongue over the abused flesh as she released. Her breathing was ragged, heart pounding, and there was a distinct throbbing in her core. Janey’s breathing mirrored her own, and she stared with half-lidded eyes and swollen lips, desire swimming in her dark orbs.

 

Athena pulled their hips flush, reveling in the soft moan, and pressed her lips to Janey’s neck once more. This time she worked her way up, finding an erotic spot behind her partner’s ear. Passing her tongue around the shell, feeling Janey shiver, Athena placed her lips close and, before she could lose her nerve, whispered, “Will you come to bed with me?”

 

The answering kiss was all that she could have hoped for.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

 

Athena didn’t know she had such passion left in her. In all of the years being groomed by Atlas, the time refined by the Crimson Lance, she thought that emotion of this caliber had been bled from her. Oh there were a few women who had stirred her since her defection, but none more than a passing interest. None had given her this ache in her chest, or could brighten her world with a smile. None left her with the feeling that fighting to leave some emotional distance between them was fighting the tide of inevitability, that she was struggling not to get washed out to sea when she already couldn’t feel the bottom. None had made her fall.

 

Because that was the truth, wasn’t it? She’d fallen for Janey fucking Springs and the only thing left to do was accept it.

 

So she took Janey’s lip between her teeth as they blindly stumbled down the hall, finding herself pinned against one wall as the blonde worked at her belt. They separated long enough for Janey’s shirt to clear her head before Athena was back in control, pressing her backward and ravishing the newly-bared skin. The passage was either longer than she remembered, or time had slowed to a crawl as they worked their way into the bedroom, shedding clothes in their wake before coming together again for another searing kiss. Janey, especially talented, managed to step out of her cargo pants without breaking contact. Clad in only her underwear, Janey gracefully sprawled on the bed, pulling Athena, still in her sports bra and fatigues, in after her.

 

One leg between Janey’s, Athena crawled up her girlfriend’s lithe form, pressing messy kisses to the bare skin, lingering over the (admittedly) sexy scar on her stomach. The skin that wasn’t puckered and ridged was silky smooth, and the assassin ran her hands over both in wonder. Yes, Janey had done nothing but hit on her from the moment they met, but she was still amazed such a wonderful creature could want _her_ in her life. In her bed. Her earlier hunger was swiftly becoming overshadowed by that all-too-familiar feeling of unworthiness she had whenever Janey expressed interest. Trying to retain her confidence, Athena ground her knee into the juncture of Janey’s thighs, swallowing her moan in a heated kiss.

 

Unfortunately, Janey was entirely too perceptive. Her lips took on a crooked grin, a devious glint in those brown eyes. “Whatsa matter, Vault Hunter? Not your first time, is it?”

 

Athena froze. In a heartbeat, the years melted away and she was a trembling child-soldier again, hearing those same words in a much deeper voice, facing capture and— “No,” she choked out, but even she couldn’t say whether it was an answer or a denial.

 

Janey blinked, expression morphing from playful to puzzled, and then to a dawning horror. “Oh. Oh, no. Hon, that doesn’t count.” She took Athena’s face in her hands, leaning up to gently pepper kisses on her forehead. “God I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have said anything.” The assassin closed her eyes, running her fingers over Janey’s. The memories, decades old, subsided breath by breath as the blonde murmured softly. The words themselves didn’t matter; it was the sound of her voice that drew Athena back to the present, where she was perched atop one bare, shapely thigh. Janey’s lips finally covered hers again, without the lust and need that had previously driven them. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Absolutely,” she said firmly, guiding Janey back down to the sheets. There was still a trace of hesitation as she admitted, “But you were right. I, uh— I haven’t done this before.”

 

“It’s pretty simple. Just do me like you’d do you.”

 

Athena flushed scarlet, heat creeping down her neck. “That’s not— I… I, uh—” She clamped her teeth together, briefly closing her eyes in a wish that the bed would open and swallow her whole. When she dared look again, Janey had raised both brows incredulously.

 

“ _Never_?” Athena minutely shook her head. “Huh.” The blonde took on a grin that could only be described as wicked, even to someone as inexperienced as she. “Guess I’ll just have to show you.” Janey reached for her, and for one short, terrifying moment, Athena thought they were going to practice on _her_. Her moment of trust had placed them in such a position that she couldn’t immediately scrabble away, and her eyes went wide, heart thumping nearly out of her chest until those long, slender fingers closed around her hand. “Like this,” Janey murmured huskily, placing Athena’s hand on her scarred breast, encouraging the dark-haired woman’s fingers to close around her nipple.

 

Athena delicately worked at the sensitive bud, gaze flickering between Janey’s face and where she was hesitantly exploring. Janey drew her down her for another kiss, gently taking Athena’s fingers between her own and increasing the pressure until she moaned into the Vault Hunter’s mouth. “I’m not gonna break,” she whispered against Athena’s lips. “Besides, I like it a little rough.”

 

Something about that admission sent heat through Athena’s core. Still unsure, she took hold with the same grip she’d just been taught and tugged. Janey whimpered, and she immediately removed her hand. Or tried to, at any rate; the blonde was ready for her and grabbed her wrist.

 

“That was a good noise,” she gasped, returning Athena’s hand.

 

“That sounded like pain,” she grunted, watching Janey run those long fingers over her own chest, teasing the soft skin in the valley between her breasts.

 

“It was very much not,” she replied with a chuckle, passing over the peaks and letting out a breathy sigh. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Trust me?”

 

Trust? A few months ago the idea would have been laughable. But here she was, half-naked and completely vulnerable, with a woman who not only pushed at her every boundary but stripped them away as she went. Athena wetted her lips, watched as Janey’s dark eyes followed the motion, heard the hitch in the back of her throat. The word _lover_ rolled through her mind and almost off her tongue. Did she trust her lover?

 

Athena swallowed, mouth still dry. She wanted to just nod, but knew her answer deserved the weight of words. Finally, she admitted, “Yes.”

 

Janey’s smile was like the sun breaking through clouds. She closed in for a kiss, tongue seeking entry. Athena allowed her to deepen the kiss, hesitantly following the path Janey’s own hand had taken mere moments ago.

 

Janey scored fiery lines down her girlfriend’s back, making Athena hiss in pleasure-pain. “That’s it, hon. As hard as you like.” The blonde groaned as Athena plucked at her nipple, then again, emboldened by the new sounds her lover was producing. Janey’s hand found its way into Athena’s hair, tightening. Athena obligingly ducked her head to Janey’s other, unmarred breast. She placed gentle kisses on the smooth skin, working her way in an ever-tightening circle until she reached its peak. Her tongue swirled around the puckered flesh before her lips encased it in hot, wet heat. Janey chuckled, a sound full of ripe pleasure. “Don’t need too much guidance after all, do you?” Athena lightly sank her teeth into the bud in response.

 

It took only a moment for her to synchronize the pressure between hand and mouth, pulling both nipples taut and watching Janey’s back arch and lips part under her ministrations. The blonde’s thigh rose between Athena’s, creating a friction so unexpected that she nearly jumped out of the taller woman’s lap. She couldn’t deny the growing wetness between her legs, or the throbbing that was very nearly a distraction, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of touch. Thankfully Janey’s leg relaxed again under her, though there was something distinctly smug about her expression. Athena felt the red flare on her cheeks as she realized the evidence of her arousal had probably leaked through her fatigues, and there was an excellent chance Janey had felt it. Just as she was beginning to notice the damp splotches left as she shifted her knee, in fact.

 

One hand still planted near Janey’s shoulder for balance, Athena ran the other down the line where scars met smooth flesh, teeth still at work. Janey’s nails bit into her girlfriend’s back, teeth embedded in her lower lip as Athena’s fingers massaged her hip. Desire won over shyness as Athena gently splayed her hand below Janey’s navel and murmured, “Show me”

 

 Scarred hips lifted just enough to slip the last vestige of fabric down; Athena felt her breath come short as she watched the unveiling. Janey’s hand slowly guided hers down the blonde curls and into the hot, wet folds. The junker shuddered as her calloused fingers moved Athena’s in a tight circle. “Here,” she whispered, moving her hands to fist in the sheets as Athena took over the motion on her own.

 

Athena watched in rapt fascination as Janey’s hips rolled in counter rhythm, as the blonde’s cheeks and lips flushed pink, as the pants and moans seemed to curl in Janey’s throat before being loosed upon the small room. Athena had never understood the idea of being addicted to a person before, but as Janey came undone under her touch, she knew that she would do a great many things to see and hear this carnal creature once more. Unable to express that sentiment aloud, Athena reached up to claim the taller woman’s lips in a fierce kiss, hoping that it would convey everything left unsaid. Janey returned the gesture just as fiercely, if a little sloppy with distraction, her arms circling the assassin. Experimenting with speed and pressure, Athena closed her eyes as Janey’s hips bucked, the blonde panting into her mouth between desperate kisses.

 

“Ih- In- Inside me.” The command came out as a plea.

 

Athena pondered the request for a moment. Most women’s bodies primed themselves for a man, she reasoned, so a single finger wouldn’t have the girth needed. She finally slid her hand, slick with Janey’s readiness, down to the lanky woman’s entrance, easing two digits past the tight ring of muscle. Athena barely heard Janey’s moan over her own, reveling in the way silk walls contracted around her, how easily her fingers slipped in until the knuckle was pressed flush to quivering flesh. Athena’s thrusts were long and almost torturously slow, eyes memorizing every inflection of pleasure that crossed her lover’s face.

 

“F-faster,” Janey pleaded, hips rising to meet every thrust. Athena obliged, smooth motions becoming short as she moved faster, harder. Janey’s grip on the sheets was white-knuckled as she chanted Athena’s name.

 

The dark-haired woman paused for a moment, shifting down the blonde’s body to get a better angle. She rubbed her thumb over Janey’s swollen flesh in consolation, glancing down briefly at her hand buried knuckle-deep in her girlfriend, biting her lip at the erotic sight. For the first time, Athena imagined herself between those long legs, wondered what her lover would taste like. Her gaze flicked up to Janey’s face, where dark eyes locked onto her own. “Go on,” she said quietly. “Give it a go. See if you like it.” Athena flushed again, mortified that her thoughts were so easily read on her face. Janey grinned, though the expression was hazy with sex and lust. “You don’t have to. But I’d _really_ like it if you would.” Athena shuddered as the sultry words rolled over her.

 

Cheeks still aflame, she gave a short nod. Her fingers slowly slid out of Janey, with only a small murmur of complaint from the blonde. Athena slowly moved to kneel between her girlfriend’s legs, about to stretch onto her stomach when Janey suddenly reached down to spread herself. Athena’s breath hitched at the sight; the blonde’s face was framed by her breasts as she glanced down, salacious smile upon her lips, slick folds glistening in the light while a small puddle of white coated her entrance. Athena swallowed, hard, and forced herself into motion lest her admiration be mistaken for hesitation.

 

Up close, the musky scent was unusual, but not unpleasant. Athena drank it in, placing rough kisses along Janey’s inner thigh, up over her trimmed curls, and down the other side. Janey sighed with pleasure, though the sound was a far cry from the ones she had been producing mere moments ago. Athena, still unsure, edged her hands under Janey’s thighs, cupping her hips as she got more comfortable. Blowing out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, Athena closed her eyes and took the plunge, running her tongue in a slow line, swirling it around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

She barely had time to process the taste (tart and sweet, just like the woman) before Janey arched into her mouth. “Oh _god_ Athena,” she groaned, fingers flexing on her own lips. Encouraged, Athena passed her tongue over her lover’s folds again and again, while her name fell from Janey’s lips like a prayer. Finally she sealed her lips around the place that made Janey scream, suckling gently. One of Janey’s hands came loose to grip her hair, legs shaking under her ministrations. Athena drew her arm back, slender fingers stroking through slick folds to teasingly trace Janey’s entrance.

 

“Please,” came the whisper from above. “Please, ‘Thena.”

 

Unable to resist, Athena pressed into her again, flattening her tongue and raising her head in a long, drawn-out motion that mirrored the speed of her fingers. Janey cursed, other hand joining its pair in blue-tinted hair, pressing Athena closer. She managed a quick intake of breath before her mouth went back to work, delicately tasting between moments of suction. Her wrist bent down under her own weight, fingers curling as she thrust. Athena’s brow crinkled as she brushed something new, something—

 

Janey nearly jumped off the bed, followed by a hard grind of her hips. “Right there,” she begged, writhing as Athena hit that ridged spot again. “Oh god, right there.”

 

Silk walls contracted, but they didn’t hug her fingers as before. With only a moment’s thought, she added another on her next thrust, seeking out that spot particularly sweet. Janey’s scream echoed in the small room. Smiling to herself, Athena massaged “right there” while her tongue lapped at her lover’s juices. A string of curses left Janey, her knees bending for leverage as she rocked on the hook of Athena’s fingers. The sheer force Janey put behind each thrust made Athena grunt, ultimately finding herself with her elbow braced against the mattress and wrist locked while the junker bucked against her. Strong muscles squeezed her fingers in long spurts, growing more powerful with each passing moment. Athena drew back her arm and matched Janey’s rhythm with hard strokes, trying to suck in a breath with the blonde’s hands still locked around the back of her head.

 

Janey’s cries got louder and more frequent, turning into a constant stream. Athena felt the warning flutters around her fingers just before strong, wiry hands tightened their grip and Janey shouted, “‘Thena, I’m- I’m gonna—” Athena thrust twice more and felt Janey stiffen above her, silk walls clenching hard enough to send tingles through her aching digits, fluid spilling into her palm in pulses, face being pressed almost painfully against the blonde’s pubic bone, all while Janey was chanting “don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Athena pushed aside her burning lungs and cramped forearm, glad that her enhancers had allowed her to make it this far without needing to breathe, and kept going until she felt that wonderful heat fade back to flutters, then a gentle throb, and then to nothing.

 

For a long moment neither woman moved, until finally Janey relaxed her grip in Athena’s hair, allowing the assassin to roll out her neck. Athena gently retracted her fingers, unable to stop the smile that formed as she took in the thick white strands that filled the spaces between them. Janey, eyes half-lidded, had the grace to blush upon taking notice.

 

Athena crawled back into bed, wiping her hand across her fatigues, reasoning that they needed a good wash now anyway. Settling next to Janey, she had to fight a quick, nasty battle with herself as the blonde rolled over and tossed both an arm and a leg across, essentially trapping her. Heart pounding, Athena took a deep breath and rested her hand on Janey’s arm where it lay across her chest. The other woman smiled against her bare skin, pressing a kiss there before tilting her head up. Janey’s dark eyes shone with bliss, and Athena’s heart skipped a beat at the emotion swirling underneath.

 

“That was bloody brilliant,” Janey rasped, Elpis accent thicker than usual. “I’d jump you this second, but I think you took all my bones.”

 

The corner of Athena’s lips quirked upward in a small smile. “It was my pleasure.” Her fingers traveled lightly up and down Janey’s tattooed skin, the weight of the other woman’s arm becoming more… comforting? as they lay together. On impulse, Athena gave Janey a tender kiss on the forehead; the junker grinned under her touch, using her limbs to squeeze the assassin in return.

 

The prevailing silence was comfortable, and neither woman strove to break it. Athena’s eyes drifted closed listening to Janey’s even breathing. Then they snapped open again. Too even. She dared a glance down.

 

Janey Springs was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A second chapter may appear, where Janey takes Athena to bed, but only if you guys want it!


End file.
